


4 Times Joe Hart Cockblocked Adam and David

by busbee38



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, a bit of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busbee38/pseuds/busbee38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally the title. Joe Hart is such a shit, but I love him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Joe Hart Cockblocked Adam and David

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted from my livejournal :3

1

David pushed Adam further back into the closet and continued his assault on his mouth. Adam's hands bracketing his hips as the Englishman tilted his head down so David could lick into his mouth. Teeth and tongues were everywhere, hands darting across hard bodies, stiffened nipples, Adam's hands searched lower and David groaned as Adam's hand brushed over his hardening cock. More teeth and tongues as Adam moved his hands around to clasp David's arse and pulled him closer, pushing their arousal against each other. Adam's hand raised up the back of David's shirt and the older man moaned at the skin in skin contact. Adam tried to quickly whip David's shirt off but momentarily fumbled when the offending item caught David's hair, they had only just come back together; mouths colliding in a bruising kiss and Adam's hands went once again to David's plump behind.

Suddenly the closet door opened and a panicked looking Joe ducked into the room, panting softly. He closed the door, only just noticing the two before proceeding to push a chair agains the door as some useless barricade. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to face the other two in the room who were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Well, well what do we have here!" Joe grinned.

"What the fuck Joe!" Adam nearly screeched. David attempted to feebly cover himself up from Joe's gaze.

"Oh don't be such a girl David, I've seen you naked countless times." Joe leered.

"Oh fuck off!" Adam picked up David's shirt, which had been unceremoniously tossed in the corner in the heat of things.

"What are you doing in a closet?" Joe questioned amusedly.

"No, what the fuck are you doing in a closet?" Adam retorted. Joe chuckled then became silent. "Did you hear that?"

"No." David answered unamused.

"Mario wanted his hair trimming so he let me buzz his hair and naturally I made a pattern on the back of his head that may or may not have looked lime a dick and so now he's after me. Are you sure you didn't hear anything?" Adam and David both tried to stifle their laughter but after one glance at each other they failed. David went to open the door and Adam followed.

"Hey! What are you doing? Don't leave me!" Joe tried to stop them but they just opened the door and left.

"Unfinished business mate!" Adam called back shaking his head. David flushed and Joe ducked back behind the door as he heard the approaching footsteps of an angry Italian.

 

2

 

David was at Adam and Joe's apartment, half draped over the sofa, half draped over Adam. The two were quietly enjoying a film. David's head was nestled against Adam's chest, their hands inter wined and resting upon David's stomach. Their breathing was synchronised, slow and deep as they relaxed comfortably.

Adam chuckled at something that happened on-screen, David smiled, he loved Adam's laugh, it was so sincere. The Spaniard tipped his head upwards to look back at the other man, his eyes twinkling in amusement. They gazed at each other, David taking in Adam’s warm gaze and Adam in turn searched into David’s beautiful dark orbs.

Their heads seemed to gravitate towards each other as they both prepared for a kiss when the living room door swung open and in strode Joe.

Adam and David had already quickly separated from each other and were on opposite ends of the sofa.

“Oh for fuck sakes.” Adam grumbled and flopped back down to his original position.

“Alright lads!” Joe grinned cheerfully at them, totally oblivious. David mumbled in Spanish as he planted himself on the edge of the sofa, arms crossed.

“What are you watching?” Joe grabbed the remote and plonked himself in-between the two, mumbling something about ‘shit taste in films’.

Adam and David shared a look, Adam’s said ‘I’m so sorry’, David’s said ‘It’s not your fault’ and they turned back to face the television just in time to see some guy win 50p on Deal or No Deal.

 

3

Training was over and Adam had David crowded up against the wall around the back of some building at the training grounds. The shorter mans arms were looped around his neck and his head was dipped so he could kiss deeper into the man. Adam ran his tongue along David’s bottom lip and David’s mouth opened and sucked briefly on the intruding object. Adam brought up his hands to bracket David’s hips, David’s thumbs played idly with the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

They kissed heavily for a few minutes before drawing back for a breath. Chests heaving, breaths mingling in the cool air, eyes unmoving from each other’s. David darted his mouth upwards and continued the kiss as heavily and heated as it was before.

*

Joe was rounding the corner of the same building as he took his shortcut to the car park when he started to hear moaning. He stopped in his tracks, unsure of whether to continue or turn back. He went for the former. The blond peeked around the corner, his eyes finding the source of the moans and groans. Adam had pinned David’s arms on either side of the wall, his thigh wedged between David’s legs and mouth currently sucking and biting the smaller man’s neck.

David’s head was tipped back, his eyes fluttering in ecstasy as he rubbed himself up against Adam. David let out a particularly loud moan and Joe grimaced, God he’d never be able to un-see that. They were being loud though, and, being the good friend he was, he decided to interrupt before somebody else found them.

“Hey! Lads, enough of that now, come on.” Adam was just about to land his lips back on David’s before he was interrupted and a huge blond figure appeared in his peripheral vision. He sighed heavily; brow creasing as he dropped his hands from David’s waist and withdrew his leg. David’s eyes opened at the loss of contact and he let out a disappointed groan, his eyes questioning Adam.

Adam tilted his head in the direction of Joe, David’s eyes flicked up to see Joe standing about 3 metres away with a massive smirk on his face. He let out a deep sigh.

“For fucksakes, Joe. You pick your moments don’t you?” Adam grumbled. “What are you even doing back here anyway?”

“Short-cut to the car park, no paps either. Real question is; what are you two doing back here?” Joe smirked again. “Can’t get enough of our Jonno can you Davey?” he joked. Adam turned red this time.

“Well?” Joe awaited his answer.

“Eehh…erm, well-“ David cut Adam off, “- yes I can not have enough of my Adam, come on Adam, let’s go home.” With that David grabbed Adam’s hand and tugged him along to the car park.

“Hey! I live there too! What am I gonna do?” Joe called out after them.

“Go watch a film!” Adam called back, chuckling as he swung an arm over David’s shoulders.

“We will be a few hours, go see two!” David called back, grinning as the comment earned him a heated look from Adam.

“Oi! You cheeky git!” Joe called back, but was unheard as Adam opened up the car door for David, went to the driver’s side, got in and drove off.

4

Their bags were packed, car filled with petrol and all electrical appliances in David’s house had been switched off. David and Adam got into David's car and drove to Adam's shared apartment to pick his stuff up.

"Gimmie a minute and I'll get my bag; I forgot somethin'." Adam made his way into his room, David waited in the kitchen/dining room, he poured himself a glass of orange juice and rested his hip against the counter. He heard shuffling coming from Adam's room, a bang and a muffled 'FUCK!'. David smiled to himself as he sifted through the various book titles on the bookshelf, he didn't understand most of them, his eyes landed on a book named 'Learn Spanish the Easy Way!' and he grinned at the thought of Adam trying to grip the language.

Another 'Ouch! FUCK!' came from the bedroom and as David turned around in bounded Joe, clutching an overnight bag in his left hand.

"When are we setting off, mate?" Joe questioned the befuddled Spaniard.

"Erm, what you mean?" David asked uncertainly.

"What time are we goin'? How long is Johno gonna take?" Joe smiled.

"I not understand." David's face crumpled more in confusion. Just then Adam appeared out of his room and smiled at David, then turned to Joe, took in the grin on his face and the bag in his hand and his heart nearly stopped. Shit. He hadn't told Joe he wasn't coming.

"Hey, Joey, alright mate." Adam smiled again, awkwardly at his roommate.

"Yeah, just askin' Dave when we're setting off, I think he's forgotten his English though, keeps sayin' he don't understand me." Joe smiled cheekily at the Spaniard.

"Oh, well, in about 5 minutes, just, you'd better go to the loo before we set off. We’re not stopping because you bloody need a piss." He smiled encouragingly at the blond.

"Good idea mate!" Joe smiled, placed his bag near the front door and went to the bathroom. As soon as he disappeared into the room David turned to Adam with a face on that said it all.

"What the fuck?!" David whispered harshly to Adam. Adam looked at him, his face pained.

"I forgot to tell him it was just us two." The Englishman replied guiltily. David gave him a harsh look, one that said he wasn't going to get lucky at all during their stay, and stormed out of the apartment.

"Hey! Where are you goin'?" Adam called out worriedly. David turned back to face him.

"I am going to my car. I will wait there. Tell him he is not coming." And with that David stormed off down the stairs and outside to his car where he waited for what seemed like forever, though it was only about 5 minutes, before Adam got into the passenger side and quickly shut the door.

"I'm so so sorry, baby. He just looked so sad when I said he couldn't come so just be nice please," Adam said quickly and gave him a sorry look, David turned to grip the steering wheel and focused his heated eyes in front of him as Joe climbed into the backseat.

"All aboard!" Joe called out, it earned a weak chuckle from Adam and a sigh from David.

*

They hadn't been driving for more than half an hour before Joe needed the toilet. David pulled into a petrol station with another sigh as he tightened his grip on the wheel. As Joe went for the toilets, Adam and David stayed in the car. David turned to Adam, caught his attention and pulled out the puppy eyes.

"Why?" He pouted up at his partner. "Don't do that, baby, he's one of my best friends." Adam half-pleaded with him.

"But this is meant to be our little holiday!" David whined.

"I know, I know, David. I'm sorry." Adam rubbed a hand over David's. David turned his eyes on him again, his pout becoming irresistible to Adam. "Y'know, we could just...leave him here?" Adam tried tentatively.

David's expression changed in a split second to one of mild horror. "What?!" David turned to fully face Adam, "You crazy! I mean... We cannot." David looked up at Adam doubtfully.

"Well," Adam angled his head to try and spot the blond, but he still appeared to be in the toilets. "We're only 10 minutes from Gary's house. Joe has his phone on him, we could ditch him and just go." Adam worked out, trying to convince both himself and David. He turned back to face the Spaniard whose eyes had acquired a mischievous glint.

They both looked at each other before David placed his hands back on the steering wheel, eyes on the road as he pulled out of the parking spot, just then Joe emerged out of the toilets, Adam wound the window down as David kept driving.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Joe called out, Adam stuck his head out of the window and shouted;

"Sorry mate!" as they passed Joe and exited the station, he sat back in his seat and laughed.

David glanced at him with a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face, three days all alone together, no training, no matches, no distractions and no Joe. He reached over the console and took Adam's hand in his own, the Englishman took it in his own as they drove in the cool morning sun.


End file.
